


don't you worry (we love you more than you know)

by aletterinthenameofsanity



Series: if this love is pain (then darling let's love tonight) [25]
Category: Druck | SKAM (Germany), SKAM (France), SKAM (Italy), SKAM (Netherlands), SKAM (Norway), SKAM (Spain), SKAM Austin, Skam (Mexico), WTFock | Skam (Belgium)
Genre: Canon Gay Character, Humor, Lesbian Character, M/M, Post-Canon, eskild has a secret boyfriend, everyone is constantly roasting & supporting each other, guru groupchat y'all, it's a trash fire guys, surprising amount of heart/emotion too tho, whO CoULd iT PosSiBlY bE?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:22:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23739025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aletterinthenameofsanity/pseuds/aletterinthenameofsanity
Summary: groupchat: the baddest bitches in the northern hemisphereeazy_eskild: alright bitches i got some newseazy_eskild: ya girl's got a boyfriendhouseofmikaline: u do know ur late to the party on that one, right?houseofmikaline: milan got one a few weeks agohouseofmikaline: & fili's had one 4 fucking YEARS, lucky bitcheazy_eskild: oh, shut up mika, u party pooper, and just be happy for mehouseofmikaline changed the groupchat name to "does eskild's boyfriend actually exist"eazy_eskild: alright is that really called for?beabebetriz: i mean ur not giving us a name, he does have HALF of a right to do thatxaolukas: i'd say that it was a little bit uncalled forhouseofmikaline: well well if it isn't mr. social media influencer himselfsuper.sch_hans: oh, shut up, u know ur just jealous that lucas got the fame that he clearly deservessuper.sch_hans: we are the gurus we r supposed to be supportive of the youngingsxaolukas: uh, hans? i'm literally a couple of years younger than yousuper.sch_hans: & we also learn to ignore the youngings when they're being annoying
Relationships: Beatriz Hernandez & Elena Velasquez, Elia Santini/Filippo Sava, Eskild Tryggvason & Isak Valtersen, Eskild Tryggvason/?, Eve Olsen & Shay Dixon, Filippo Sava & Martino Rametta, Hans Brecht & Matteo Florenzi, Lucas Rubio Fernandez & Cristina "Cris" Soto Pena, Mikael Dolleron & Lucas Lallemant, Milan Hendrickx & Robbe Ijzermans & Sander Driesen, Milan Hendrickx/Dani Soto Peña, Niccolò Fares/Martino Rametta, Ralph Hansen & Lucas van der Heijden
Series: if this love is pain (then darling let's love tonight) [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1550230
Comments: 7
Kudos: 30





	don't you worry (we love you more than you know)

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from "Kill Your Heroes" by AWOLNATION.
> 
> Alright, all usernames were taken from the skam wiki's list of social media pages, with the exception of Filippo, who has no instagram, and Beatriz, who doesn't exist except in this au, but I tried to make sure that their names would be easy to figure out.
> 
> As always in this groupchat series, "---" means a time skip. Other conversations probably happened during that time, but these are the ones I wrote (and for the first time actually have the tiniest smidgen of plot attached).
> 
> Soundtrack for the Eskild groupchat is as follows:  
> "Kill Your Heroes" by AWOLNATION  
> "Light" by Sleeping At Last  
> "The Joke" by Brandi Carlile  
> "My Type" by Saint Motel  
> "Love & War in Your Twenties" by Jordy Searcy

**groupchat: _the baddest bitches in the northern hemisphere_**

**eazy_eskild:** alright bitches i got some news

 **eazy_eskild:** ya girl's got a boyfriend

 **houseofmikaline:** u do know ur late to the party on that one, right?

 **houseofmikaline:** milan got one a few weeks ago

 **houseofmikaline:** & fili's had one 4 fucking YEARS, lucky bitch

 **eazy_eskild:** oh, shut up mika, u party pooper, and just be happy for me

 **eazy_eskild:** i mean, it's not my fault that i just want to brag about how hot my boyfriend is

**houseofmikaline changed the groupchat name to _does eskild's boyfriend actually exist_**

**eazy_eskild:** alright is that really called for?

 **beabebetriz:** i mean ur not giving us a name, he does have HALF of a right to do that

 **xaolukas:** i'd say that it was a little bit uncalled for

 **houseofmikaline:** well well if it isn't mr. social media influencer himself

 **super.sch_hans:** oh, shut up, u know ur just jealous that lucas got the fame that he clearly deserves

 **super.sch_hans:** we are the gurus we r supposed to be supportive of the youngings

 **xaolukas:** uh, hans? i'm literally a couple of years younger than you

 **super.sch_hans:** & we also learn to ignore the youngings when they're being annoying

 **fotodefili:** also excuse u hans i am a decently well-followed instagram photographer myself

 **super.sch_hans:** actually, decent point, fili

 **helloolly:** but anyway looks like moving to germany got u more than just a job & a wicked awesome roommate in Hans

 **helloolly:** tho those r, of course, pretty great benefits

 **helloolly:** congratulations!

**\---**

**groupchat: _does eskild's boyfriend actually exist_**

**broodjeralph:** alright, guys, pride is coming up

 **broodjeralph:** what r y'all planning on doing

 **eazy_eskild:** im planning on going w/ my boyfriend

 **houseofmikaline:** c'mon, eskild, if u don't show us proof of this boyfriend soon, we're all gonna think u made him up

 **i.ate.the.apple:** oh, i know who his boyfriend is

 **super.sch_hans:** wait, seriously, u figured it out?

 **i.ate.the.apple:** it's really fucking easy if u know both eskild and his boyfriend

 **houseofmikaline:** wait a moment u know eskild's boyfriend? like, he's real?

 **i.ate.the.apple:** hell yeah

**houseofmikaline changed the groupchat name to _okay the boyfriend exists now what's his name_**

**beabebetriz:** but anyway back to pride & how it might differ just a bit for different ones of us

 **beabebetriz:** growing up catholic? 

**beabebetriz:** that makes pride a gosh darn bitch of a situation

 **fotodefili:** thank god now someone's speaking my language

 **fotodefili:** i totally get that

 **fotodefili:** i mean the literal vatican is right there during pride

 **beabebetriz:** oof

 **beabebetriz:** at least u can flip it off as u go by, si?

 **fotodefili:** biggest pleasure in my life

\---

**groupchat: _okay the boyfriend exists now what's his name_**

**super.sch_hans:** alright, guys, opinions on the outfit for date night

 **super.sch_hans:** [outfit.jpg]

 **super.sch_hans:** [outfit2.jpg]

 **helloolly:** both look fierce, hans

 **super.sch_hans:** thx, milan, darling, but i need more than that

 **beabebetriz:** i think outfit b's shirt brings out yours eyes more

 **super.sch_hans:** thank u, sweetie

 **broodjeralph:** wait a minute date night?

 **broodjeralph:** is this a hook-up or a date-date

 **i.ate.the.apple:** y'all sound like a bunch of high schoolers, u know

 **i.ate.the.apple:** "date-date," seriously?

 **super.sch_hans:** it's a date-date, thank you very much

 **eazy_eskild:** hans i am literally ur roommate for the year u could have asked me

 **super.sch_hans:** just wanted an objective opinion, eskild

 **eazy_eskild:** & i'm not objective?

 **super.sch_hans:** no, sweetheart, ur not

 **super.sch_hans:** no roomie ever is

 **eazy_eskild:** [tongue sticking out emoji]

 **super.sch_hans:** pout all u want, eskild

 **super.sch_hans:** any last opinions from anyone else?

 **xaolukas:** i agree with beatriz. outfit b really does bring out ur eyes and makes u look really cute

 **fotodefili:** i'll third that one

 **super.sch_hans:** thx, u guys

\---

**groupchat: _okay the boyfriend exists now what's his name_**

**eazy_eskild:** how do y'all like my outfit for comic con w/ linn, mia, and hans? [photo.jpg]

 **xaolukas:** alright, i don't know who in the HELL told eskild's gryffindor-ass he was a hufflepuff but they were dead wrong

 **xaolukas:** was it isak, noora, even or one of ur co-workers?

 **xaolukas:** i need to know so i can send a strongly worded text message

 **eazy_eskild:** don't worry, lucas, it's my boyfriend's scarf

**houseofmikaline changed the groupchat name to _spoiler- the boyfriend is a hufflepuff_**

**broodjeralph:** ur mysterious boyfriend who u won't tell us anything abt

 **i.ate.the.apple:** alright this is kinda getting funny

 **fotodefili:** i kinda feel like we should start keeping track of clues he's giving us

 **fotodefili:** boyfriend is a hufflepuff, went to pride w/ eskild, hans, and their friends

 **super.sch_hans:** speaking of which, I am literally going to comic-con w/ y'all

 **eazy_eskild:** payback for not asking me abt date night, hans my boy

 **xaolukas:** oh shit that's right

 **xaolukas:** we can ask HANS abt eskild's mysterious boyfriend

 **xaolukas:** hey hans does eskild's boyfriend exist?

 **super.sch_hans:** what do the people from eve's country say?

 **super.sch_hans:** oh yes

 **super.sch_hans:** i plead the fifth

\---

**groupchat: _spoiler- the boyfriend is a hufflepuff_**

**broodjeralph:** any more details abt the 'boyfriend,' tryggvason?

 **eazy_eskild:** oh, that's easy

 **eazy_eskild:** he's got kids

 **super.sch_hans:** HE DOES WHAT NOW

 **beabebetriz:** was he married before or is this some kind of single father situation

 **eazy_eskild:** oh, you know, one of those foster kid situations, kinda

 **eazy_eskild:** he had a big house and a big heart with a lot of love

 **houseofmikaline:** i feel like this would be a great time for a line abt "and a big dick" but i'll lay off

 **helloolly:** well, i think that's really sweet

 **xaolukas:** have you met his kids yet?

 **fotodefili:** i mean they've been dating for at least two months now so i'd hope so

 **eazy_eskild:** oh, yeah, i've met his kids already

 **broodjeralph:** oh shit i think i know who ur boyfriend is

 **eazy_eskild:** wait, u do?

 **broodjeralph:** yep ;)

 **beabebetriz:** what gave it away? his kids?

**houseofmikaline changed the groupchat name to _mayday the boyfriend has kids_**

**helloolly:** as if WE don't all have kids, mika, pipe the fuck down

 **houseofmikaline:** ooh, sweet little milan is pulling out the curse words

 **helloolly:** as if i haven't had as much sex as everyone else in this groupchat, dolleran

 **i.ate.the.apple:** and besides, mika, it's not as if u don't have plenty to answer for, too

 **houseofmikaline:** oh shit don't bring it up again

 **super.sch_hans:** IF YOU THINK THAT ANY OF US HAVE FORGOTTEN ABT THE COUCH, MIKAEL DOLLERAN, YOU'VE GOT ANOTHER THING COMING

 **houseofmikaline:** do u guys really have to bring this up any time ur remotely mad at me?

 **houseofmikaline:** i apologized to lucas years ago

 **houseofmikaline:** several times, in fact

 **i.ate.the.apple:** think of us as your jiminy cricket, mika

 **i.ate.the.apple:** we are here to be your guilty conscience

 **houseofmikaline:** hey at least gimme the fact that i managed to help several young children through various horrible times in their lives by giving them a place to stay and love 

**beabebetriz:** we DO have to give u that, but that doesn't mean that fillippo and lucas aren't still gurus

 **houseofmikaline:** i didn't say jackshit abt that

 **houseofmikaline:** of course they are

 **houseofmikaline:** they helped the youngings through the worst time of their lives, just like the rest of us

 **houseofmikaline:** fili and lucas, u know i love y'all, right?

 **xaolukas:** yeah, we know u love us

 **fotodefili:** even if u have a rather strange way of showing it

\---

**groupchat: _mayday the boyfriend has kids_**

**houseofmikaline:** alright, i am drunk and it is 2 int he morning and i have madea some decisions

 **houseofmikaline:** mom: hans

 **houseofmikaline:** dad: milan

 **houseofmikaline:** stepdad: eskild

 **houseofmikaline:** stepmom: beatriz

 **houseofmikaline:** cool older brother who teaches u abt life: fillippo

 **houseofmikaline:** slightly less cool older cousin who teaches u hoewe to drink: mika

 **houseofmikaline:** vodka aunt: eve

 **houseofmikaline:** uncle who sneaks u alcohol but also hugs u when u need it: ralph

 **houseofmikaline:** younger, more fashionalbe brother: lucas

 **houseofmikaline:** and me?

 **houseofmikaline:** iam other brother. the cool one who teaches u how to drink

 **houseofmikaline:** hahahaha

 **i.ate.the.apple:** y'know, he's drunk but he's making a lot of sense

 **beabebetriz:** wait does this mean i have to marry eskild or can this be a completely platonic sort of gig? open marriage type situation?

 **eazy_eskild:** definitely the latter

 **beabebetriz:** then i'm in. i'm cool being chat stepmom

 **xaolukas:** now the real question is what would marti & nico be

 **eazy_eskild:** wait a minute what do marti & nico have to do w/ anything?

 **xaolukas:** i mean, according to the rules of the guruchat, they ARE gurus, aren't they

 **eazy_eskild:** NO THEY'RE NOT

 **eazy_eskild:** THEY'RE KIDS

 **eazy_eskild:** LIKE ISAKS AND EVENS

 **eazy_eskild:** THEY CANNOT BE GURUS

 **eazy_eskild:** HANS TELL LUCAS U AGREE W/ ME

 **super.sch_hans:** well, eskild does have a point. they ARE youngings

 **xaolukas:** i'm a younging & i'm here, aren't i? marti and nico are literally the same age as milan, beatriz, & i

 **eazy_eskild:** FILLIPPO TELL LUCAS THAT HE'S WRONG

 **houseofmikaline:** i mean im kinda w lucas here

 **houseofmikaline:** member back when it was jsut the 4 of us?

 **houseofmikaline:** lucas r was lil tiny thing but he still counted anyway

 **houseofmikaline:** & i mean nicotino kinda split guru duties w raplh on this one

 **houseofmikaline:** right?

 **fotodefili:** i mean if ralph's chill w it i say why not

 **fotodefili:** marti and nico both matured a lot

 **broodjeralph:** & they really did help out lucas a lot

 **eazy_eskild:** AS THE STEPDAD OF THIS CHAT I SAY VETO

\---

**groupchat: _mayday the boyfriend has kids_**

**xaolukas:** okay hold THE FUCK UP

 **houseofmikaline:** why are we holding me?

 **houseofmikaline:** (i'm the fuck up, btw)

 **xaolukas:** 1st off, mika, u're not the fuck up

 **xaolukas:** secondly

 **xaolukas:** WHEN THE FUCK WAS ESKILD GOING TO TELL US HIS BOYFRIEND'S NAME?

 **fotodefili:** uh...he hasn't been?

 **fotodefili:** that's like kinda the whole point???

 **fotodefili:** the mystery and DRAH-MA of it all???

 **xaolukas:** well i couldn't handle it

 **xaolukas:** so i might have asked cris who asked isak who wouldn't tell her, loyal grumpy bugger that he is

 **xaolukas:** so she went to even and asked nicely and he gave the answer to her bc even is a nice guy

 **xaolukas:** AND HOLY FUCK ESKILD

 **eazy_eskild:** 1st off, that's what we call cheating

 **eazy_eskild:** 2nd off then why aren't u announcing the answer to everyone?

 **xaolukas:** 1st off, not cheating, i actually put the leg work in to figure it out

 **xaolukas:** 2nd off, i am NOT here to out anyone's secrets if they don't want them shared

 **xaolukas:** just wanted to have the satisfaction of letting u know that i knew

\---

**groupchat: _mayday the boyfriend has kids_**

**eazy_eskild:** OKAY GUYS HOLD ME I'M SOBBING MY SONS ARE GETTING MARRIED TODAY

 **eazy_eskild:** I CANNOT EMOTIONALLY HANDLE IT

 **super.sch_hans:** uh, eskild? you're literally squeezing my hand as tightly as a pregnant woman giving birth

 **beabebetriz:** & what would u know abt that, hans?

 **super.sch_hans:** i was there when linn gave birth that one time

 **fotodefili:** wait a minute isak & even are the ones getting married. why is hans there?

 **eazy_eskild:** boyfriend couldn't make it so i brought my roomie as a plus one. deal w/ it.

 **eazy_eskild:** ANYWAY BACK TO THE IMPORTANT SHIT

 **eazy_eskild:** MY SON ISAK IS GETTING MARRIED TO MY SON EVEN

 **eazy_eskild:** AND I CANNOT STOP CRYING FOR JOY

 **eazy_eskild:** I AM TOO GAY FOR THIS SHIT

 **eazy_eskild:** MY BOY IS FINALLY HAPPY AND HE'S PRACTICALLY GLOWING

 **eazy_eskild:** LET ME BASK IN THIS MOMENT

 **super.sch_hans:** just let eskild sob. he needs this

 **super.sch_hans:** and besides, you guys will all be hot messes at ur kids' weddings, too

 **i.ate.the.apple:** ooh, hans finally grew claws

 **helloolly:** he's not wrong, tho

 **houseofmikaline:** no, he's really not

 **fotodefili:** even u, mika?

 **houseofmikaline:** i am bringing an enitre box of tissues to lucas and eliott's wedding and no one is going to fucking stop me, alright?

 **beabebetriz:** not even gonna blame u

\---

**groupchat: _mayday the boyfriend has kids_**

**houseofmikaline changed the groupchat name to _I'M DONE JUST_ _FUCKING TELL US ALREADY_**

**houseofmikaline:** i will literally give you my first born child to tell me, hans

 **houseofmikaline:** i am fucking tried of waiting

 **houseofmikaline:** pls jesus just tell us all who eskild is dating

 **houseofmikaline:** he has been holding out on us 4 THREE FUCKING MONTHS

 **beabebetriz:** i used an entire lifetime's worth of patience helping out elena and alicia through everything

 **beabebetriz:** i'm tired of waiting, too

 **helloolly:** if u don't mind telling, i really want to know, too

 **helloolly:** i like suspense but this is a bit much

 **fotodefili:** i'm gonna agree w/ everyone else

**private chat: eazy_eskild, super.sch_hans**

**super.sch_hans:** u okay w/ me telling them?

 **eazy_eskild:** i think i'd have to ask my boyfriend abt that first

 **super.sch_hans:** well, he's okay with it if u are

 **eazy_eskild:** then i'm fine telling everyone abt it

 **super.sch_hans:** alright then

**groupchat: _I'M DONE JUST_ _FUCKING TELL US ALREADY_**

**super.sch_hans:** [kissing.jpg]

 **beabebetriz:** wait a minute

 **houseofmikaline:** HOLY SHIT IS THAT HANS AND ESKILD KISSING

 **i.ate.the.apple:** *cackling*

 **broodjeralph:** *virtual high five to lucas & eve for figuring it out*

 **eazy_eskild:** that *is* the two of us kissing, thank u all

 **eazy_eskild:** and i DO have the cutest boyfriend in the world, thank u very much

 **eazy_eskild:** y'all can all be massive jealous

 **helloolly:** i gotta say i did not see this coming

 **broodjeralph:** i mean, c'mon.

 **broodjeralph:** hans is the biggest hufflepuff we know.

 **broodjeralph:** neither of them protested when mika called them "mom and stepdad" of the group.

 **i.ate.the.apple:** also, and may i repeat this,

 **i.ate.the.apple:** THEY ARE FUCKING ROOMMATES

 **xaolukas:** OH MY GOD THEY WERE ROOMMATES

 **beabebetriz:** oh my god i'm fucking dead

 **beabebetriz:** this is going to be awesome

 **beabebetriz:** congrats, guys

**\---**

**groupchat: _I'M DONE JUST_ _FUCKING TELL US ALREADY_**

**martino.rametta:** um, why did nico & i get added to what looks like the guru groupchat?

 **lastloveronearth:** congratulations, eskild and hans! it's really nice that you two got together!

 **eazy_eskild:** MIKA YOU TRAITOROUS LITTLE SHIT I THOUGHT I SAID

 **houseofmikaline:** this is what u 2 get for not telling us for so long ;)

 **houseofmikaline:** hi marti and nico, it's nice to have u here! welcome to the gurus groupchat

 **houseofmikaline:** we all decided u 2 deserve a spot here

 **houseofmikaline:** welcome to the chaos

 **beabebetriz:** u're never getting out

 **beabebetriz:** trust me, i tried

 **fotodefili:** hey, boys, long time no see

 **lastloveronearth:** nice to hear from u too, fili! :)

 **i.ate.the.apple:** ah, r we sure we want nico here? he's too nice & might actually usurp hans' role as head Hufflepuff

 **eazy_eskild:** NO ONE IS FUCKING USURPING MY BOYFRIEND

 **super.sch_hans:** u go, babe

**Author's Note:**

> So, did you guys end up liking which pairing I went for for Eskild?
> 
> If you enjoyed, feel free to leave a comment- also, feel free to leave a comment if you have another group of counterparts you might want me to do. I've already done the Jonases, the Evas, and now the Eskilds, and I'm thinking abt maybe a Mahdi one tho of course I'm always up for suggestions! This particular format is honestly one of the most fun I've done so far and it's actually allowing me to explore a bit into characters that I normally wouldn't/getting to have fun imagining post-canon shenanigans for everyone.


End file.
